Fight or Flight
by Niruki
Summary: Dicen que cuando sabes que estás cerca de tu muerte, te llega el deseo de hacer muchas cosas. Cosas que quizá nunca habías hecho antes, otras que quizá hacías con frecuencia. Algo así me pasa justo ahora.


Algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados son OC...

Bianca Vargas = Región de Piamonte -pertenece a Kaitogirl95-

Michel Vargas = Ciudad del Vaticano -pertenece a Jennifer López Acevedo-

Fabrizzio Vargas = República de San Marino -mío-

Renato Vargas = Replica de Malta -mío-

Lo demás pertenece a su respectivo autor

Dicen que cuando sabes que estás cerca de tu muerte, te llega el deseo de hacer muchas cosas. Cosas que quizá nunca habías hecho antes, otras que quizá hacías con frecuencia. Algo así me pasa justo ahora. Nunca me había cruzado por la cabeza escribir algo más largo de diez líneas, mucho menos algo que se tratase de mí. Pero ahora, siento la necesidad de dejar esto. Para que alguien lo encuentre, o para que se pudra en olvido, en realidad no importa, simplemente lo necesito.

Es cerca de medianoche y estoy encerrado en una celda del monasterio que durante años llame hogar, esperando por el amanecer, la hora de mi ejecución. Mis captores, quienes alguna vez llamen hermanos, a quienes un día jure lealtad. Mi crimen, ellos lo llaman traición.

Mi nombre es Salvatore Vargas, tengo 17 años. Soy el menor de una familia de 7 hermanos que fueron separados años después de que asesinaran a mi padre, al cual nunca conocí. Mi madre murió luego de mi nacimiento, así que tampoco llegue a conocerla.

Después de eso, quedamos por completo en el abandono. Aunque de una u otra forma mis hermanos se las arreglaron para que nada nos pasara. Bianca, mi hermana, a pesar de no tener más de 10 años en ese entonces, se encargaba de cuidarnos a Fabrizzio, de 8; Renato, d mí. Es lo más cercano que tuve a una madre. Mientras tanto, Michel, quien tendría 15 años, junto con Lovino y Feliciano, ambos de 12, trabajaban para poder alimentarnos. Fue una época difícil para mis hermanos, yo apenas me enteraba de nada. Aunque si hay algo que no olvido, como poco a poco la que una vez fue mi unida familia, iba desintegrándose.

Tenía 6 años entonces, yo estaba dormido, y recuerdo que me despertó el sonido de una discusión. Me senté en la cama, la cual compartía con Fabrizzio y Renato, y llame varias veces a Bianca, pero jamás respondió. En lugar de ello, la discusión iba en aumento. Claramente reconocí la voz de Lovino, gritando, la otra persona hablaba mucho más bajo, así que no pude reconocerle. Nunca había escuchado a Lovino gritar de aquella forma, y le había escuchado gritar muchísimas veces, siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte, además que de cada cinco palabras que salen de su boca, dos son groserías. Pero en esa ocasión se escuchaba verdaderamente furioso, solo de escucharlo comencé a asustarme. Trate en varias ocasiones de despertar a mis hermanos, pero fue imposible. Así que haciendo acopio de todo mi coraje, baje de la cama y salí de la habitación. Apenas abrir la puerta el sonido de la discusión aumento. Pude distinguir que venía de la cocina, temeroso, camine hasta allá y me escondí detrás de la puerta. Atreves de la ranura, pude ver a Lovino gritarle a Michel, y a Bianca tratando de calmarles, Feli estaba también, aunque pude notar que estaba muerto de miedo.

-Nos abandonas! Es lo único que escucho! -Lovino seguía gritando, creí que golpearía a Michel en cualquier momento.

-Lovino, entiende. No los estoy dejando. Con esto estaremos mejor -Michel, trataba de calmarle, pero en lugar de ello parecía molestar más a Lovino.

-Mentira! Como demonios se supone que estaremos mejor con esto? Dime, maldita sea! -yo no podía entender nada, solo veía a Lovino gritar.

-Lovi, per favore. Vana despertar a los chicos -Bianca una vez más trataba de detenerles, pero a ninguno parecía importarles.

-Las cosas mejoraran con esto, te lo aseguro Lovino. -una vez más, Michel queriendo convencerle- Si logro entrar, jamás les faltara nada.

-Y mientras qué?! Son cinco años, Michel. Cinco malditos años! Como mierda esperas que pueda con todo?!-

-Pero luego de eso las cosas estarán mejor, hermano

-Que puta mierda van a estar mejor! Vas a largarte, maldita sea! Vas dejarnos!

Seguía sin entender la pelea, pero escuchar aquella frase, hizo que el miedo en mi aumentara -No te vayas! -grite desde el otro lado de la puerta y entre corriendo a la cocina-per favore, fratello, no te vayas!

-Salvi -Michel se inclino a mi altura y yo me colgué de su cuello, no recuerdo si estaba o no llorando en ese entonces, solo sé que mi hermano trataba de consolarme. Tampoco recuerdo el rostro de mis otros hermanos, solo sé que seguí aferrado a Michel rogando una y otra vez que no se fuera. Me quede de nuevo dormido, abrazándole.

Un par de días después de eso, se marcho a Roma, no supe nada de él hasta varios años más tarde, aunque nunca volví a verlo. Lo último que supe, fue que se convirtió en sacerdote.

Tras la partida de Michel, las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar, Fabrizzio fue uno de los más afectados, aunque no le gustase reconocerlo era uno de los más afectados a Michel, quizá el más apegado.

Luego de que se fuera, Fabrizzio no hizo más que causa problemas, mas de una vez arrastro a Renato con él. Bianca cada vez podía controlarle menos.

Lo peor vi no cuando Lovino y Feliciano se quedaron sin empleo. Hasta ese día ambos estuvieron trabajando para una de las familias nobles de la zona. No recuerdo su nombre, solo que les dieron el empleo debido a que eran viejos amigos de mi padre

-No tenemos más opción- una vez más, mis hermanos estaban reunidos en la cocina. Por experiencia sabia que aquello no era bueno.

-Tiene que haber otra forma- como ya se había vuelto costumbre, yo estaba espiando detrás de la puerta. Pude ver como Bianca parecía romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

-No la hay Bianca- Lovino apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa, creo que solo yo me di cuenta de ello. Quería aparentar seguridad en sus palabras, pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario.

-No pueden dejarme sola con los chicos, que voy a hacer con Fabrizzio? No puedo yo sola con él! –Bianca lucia cada vez más desesperada.

-Sobre eso…-Por primera vez en todo el rato Feliciano abrió la boca, pero su voz sonó demasiado apagada, era completamente diferente a como se escuchaba siempre. En ella no había un solo rastro de alegría o entusiasmo.

-Che? –Bianca también pareció notarlo, pues en seguida se giro a ver a Feliciano-

-Vendrán con nosotros –el rostro de Bianca era un completo poema en ese momento- Yo me llevare a Fabrizzio, y Feliciano a Renato, así solo tendrás que preocuparte por Salvatore.

-Non –la voz de Bianca era apenas audible- iremos con ustedes, no pueden dejarnos aquí.

-No podemos llevarlos Bi, solo nos permitieron ir a nosotros –de algún modo Feli parecía querer convencerle.

Después de aquello no recuerdo nada más de la conversación, solo sé que de alguna forma regrese a mi cama sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente me despedí por última vez de mis hermanos. La idea era que Fabrizzio se fuera a España junto con Lovino, pero cambio lugares con Renato en el último minuto, y termino en Austria junto a Feliciano. Durante un par de años recibimos cartas constantemente de ellos, pero las cosas se comenzaron a tornar violentas en Calabria, por lo que tuvimos que desplazarnos y las cartas comenzaron a llegar cada vez con menos frecuencia. La ultima que recibimos de Lovino, nos decía que Renato volvería a Italia, fuimos hasta Sicilia a esperarlo, pero su barco nunca llego, luego de ello perdimos contacto con Lovino.

Por Feliciano supimos que después de enterarse de la muerte de Renato, Fabrizzio se marcho de la casa donde ambos estaban trabajando, jamás volvió a escribirnos.

Años más tarde, con ayuda de la orden, supe que se traslado de Austria a Prusia luego de conocer a un sujeto que le ayudo a entrar a la orden teutónica. Murió un año después durante un enfrentamiento. Desconozco si mis hermanos saben sobre esto.

Así, Bianca y yo nos seguimos desplazando, de Calabria a Nápoles, de Nápoles a Roma, luego a Pisa, después a Génova. En algún punto de la marcha perdimos contacto con Feliciano.

Al final terminamos en Imperia, pero durante uno de los enfrentamientos que comúnmente había en las calles, terminamos separándonos, y ella fue enviada a Francia, desconozco el motivo. Yo, por primera vez en mi vida, me quede por completo solo.

Durante algunos meses estuve vagando por todo Imperia, poco después de cumplir 12 años, encontré un lugar donde me dieron asilo, el monasterio de Lerins.

Fue gracias a un grupo de monjes benedictinos que encontré este lugar, ellos me trajeron aquí y abogaron porque se me permitiera quedarme, luego de un largo rato de cuestionamientos, el abad acepto mi ingreso.

En un principio solo estuve por el asilo, pero con el pasar del tiempo comencé a interesarme por las actividades del monasterio, así comenzó mi preparación para convertirme en monje. Al principio llevaba un curso igual al de cualquiera de mis compañeros, pero poco a poco este fue cambiando. Mi curiosidad me llevo a hablar directamente con el abad.

-Eres diferente Salvatore, lo veo en tu mirada. Desde el primer día en que llegaste aquí pude notarlo –Era un hombre mayor, respetable. Desde el primer día le tome un gran afecto- No llegaste a nosotros por simple coincidencia. Tú fuiste enviado para ayudar a nuestra lucha–no podía entender a lo que se refería, así que simplemente seguí escuchándole-Tu destino no es convertirte en monje, eso solo fue un extra. Tu deber es convertirte en caballero –no puedo imaginar la cara que tenía en ese momento, solo sé que provoque la risa de aquel hombre- Haz escuchado sobre ellos, has leído y estudiado su historia –espero una respuesta que no obtuvo, o al menos eso me hizo pensar- Ordre du Temple

Mi cerebro se desconecto en ese momento, porque no entendí nada de lo que dijo luego de eso, solo sé que al día siguiente mis libros fueron cambiados por una espada.

Dos años más tarde, me fue encomendada mi primera misión fuera de Italia. Junto con una campaña, fui enviado a Inglaterra para continuar con mi entrenamiento, y para llevar información sobre una orden tan antigua como la nuestra, y desde siempre enemiga a nuestra causa.

Luego de tres semanas de viaje, desembarcamos por fin en la isla. Apenas poner un pie fuera de la nave, alguien capto mi atención. Estábamos en medio de un mar de personas, todas yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá. Pero entre todas ellas una sola llamo por completo mi atención. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos mas azules que había visto nunca. No era mayor que yo, incluso parecía un par de años menor, en seguida quise conocerlo. Iba con alguien más, estoy seguro de ello, pero no le di la más mínima importancia. Y así como vino, desapareció entre los demás.

Junto con mis compañeros, fuimos llevados a lo que durante los siguientes tres años, sería nuestro "hogar", por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Fui subiendo y mejorando en cosas que ahora me parecen verdaderas aberraciones, barbaries. Obedecí fielmente a todas y cada una de las órdenes que recibidas. "Justo como se esperaba de ti", estúpidamente me llene de orgullo al escuchar al abad decirme aquella frase.

No volví a ver a aquel chico hasta hace poco más de un año. Por derecho se nos permite dejar el recinto una vez cada 30 días. Aquella noche era mi turno de salir. Junto a un grupo fuimos a uno de los bares del centro, uno de nuestra compañía había terminado su preparación, pronto sería nombrado caballero, así que fuimos a celebrar.

Estábamos en ello cuando me choque con alguien, era más alto de lo que recordaba, aunque más bajo que yo, también era más delgado, y visiblemente no muy fuerte. Su rostro había cambiado un tanto, pero a pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar, supe que era él, aquellos ojos me lo hicieron saber. Parecían incluso más azules de lo que recordaba, enseguida me enamore de su mirada.

No me di cuenta de que ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo, hasta que le vi levantarse- Disculpa no iba mirando y…-parecía realmente avergonzado, a mi me pareció de lo más gracioso. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. Cuando le sujete pude notar que era mucho más pequeña que la mía, creo que hice algo como acariciarle, porque enseguida la aparto y comenzó a levantar lo que había tirado, cosas suyas pude notar.

Comencé a ayudarlo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, él pudo notarlo porque enseguida se coloco más nervioso, y logre distinguir un sonrojo en su rostro. No pude evitar reír ante aquello.

-What? –Me miro directamente por primera vez, aunque desvío la mirada cuando yo le devolví el gesto.

-Come ti chiama? –No sé porque pregunte en italiano, hacía años que no hablaba así, él pareció no entender nada. Probé una vez más en francés. Odiaba hablar en ingles, siempre terminaba diciendo alguna estupidez, en esta ocasión no quise arriesgarme.

-Por qué quieres saber? –Por un momento pareció olvidar su hasta entonces nerviosismo continuo. Sonreí, él volvió a sonrojarse

-Curiosidad solamente –por primera vez, él sonrío.

-Vas entonces preguntando su nombre a todo el mundo? –Era astuto, eso me hizo sentir más atracción por él.

-No, solo a quienes me gustan –su sonrojo aumento, al igual que su nerviosismo. Definitivamente había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo: molestar al chico- Vamos dime tu nombre, o es que no tienes uno?

-Podría ser –trato de evadirme, pero fui detrás de él. De todas formas ya había perdido a mis compañeros.

-Eso es mentira, todos tenemos un nombre

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Además de seguirte hasta que me lo digas? No –Él simplemente rodó los ojos- Dímelo

-Ya dije que no

-Por qué? –no se iba a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente

-Porque no quiero –quiso perderme en más de una ocasión, no se lo permití

-Pero por qué?

-Porque no y ya

-Anda

-Cuántos años tienes, ocho?

-Dieciséis y tú? –se detuvo un momento y me miro, como no creyendo lo que le decía- que?

-Es en serio?

-Claro, porque no habría de serlo? –volvió a caminar, yo seguí detrás de él

-Pareces mayor –Reí. No era la primera vez que me decían aquello

-Algo así había escuchado ya. Cuántos años tienes? –No obtuve respuesta- Porque no quieres responder?

-Porque preguntas tanto?

-Curiosidad, ya te lo dije –bufo, o algo así- Si no me lo dices igual lo voy a averiguar

-Entonces porque no dejas de molestarme?

-Porque quiero que tú me lo digas

-Y si no quiero hacerlo qué?

-Lo averiguare igual

-Entonces hazlo y ya déjame –comenzaba a desesperarlo en serio-

-Me iré y te dejare tranquilo con una condición –suspiro-

- Cual?

-Dime cuántos años tienes. Yo dije mi edad, así que es lo justo

-Qué?! Pero si yo no pregunte. Me dijiste porque querías!

-No es cierto, tú preguntaste cuantos años tenia

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Tú preguntaste –se froto las sienes, claramente harto de mi, aunque sin realmente muchos ánimos de responder. Debía cambiar de estrategia- Eh, tanto te gusto que no quieres responder para que así no me vaya?

-Pero que…?! –se puso rojo hasta los orejas, había dado en el lugar correcto-

-Oh~ así que es eso. Descuida, puedo quedarme contigo toda la noche si quieres~ -me acerque un poco más-

-W-WHAT?! –se alejo el doble de lo que me acerque-

-Venga, prometo que te lo pasaras bien~ -volví a acercarme-

-A-Aléjate de mí, Idiot!

-No hasta que respondas –le arrincone contra una pared y me acerque lo suficiente a su rostro. Él se revolvió tratando de apartarme- Cuántos años tienes? Solo eso quiero saber –Me acerque, hasta quedar prácticamente encima suyo

-Quince! Listo, ya déjame! –sonreí, satisfecho y le solté, él enseguida se alejo

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, voy a saber tu nombre –me miro como si viera a un completo acosador, yo no lo era, en lo absoluto. Sonreí y me aleje de él, esperando poder verlo pronto.

Ya había averiguado su edad, lo siguiente era conseguir su nombre. Nunca creí que algo como aquello me resultaría tan difícil, estuve preguntando entre los demás del monasterio, incluso entre los habitantes del pueblo. Al final, luego de dos semanas pude conseguirlo. Su nombre era Peter Kirkland, y al parecer era hermano menor de un corsario, bien eso a mí me importaba nada. Sabia su nombre, era todo lo que realmente me interesaba.

Una semana después de eso, fuimos enviados a cumplir una nueva misión. Capturar a un grupo de ladrones que rondaba cerca del mercado, o algo así. Realmente no preste mucha atención. Yo vi esto, mas como una oportunidad para encontrarme de nuevo con Peter.

Estuvimos toda la mañana con aquello, deambulando entre toda esa gente, nunca encontramos nada. Cerca del medio día, y cuando ya estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento. Lo vi, de nuevo entre el mar de gente. Llevaba un paquete entre sus manos, aunque en realidad no supe que era. Lentamente me acerque sin que él se diera cuenta. Estaba viendo algo de uno de los puestos, yo le estaba viendo a él. Cada vez que lo veía me parecía más atractivo a la anterior. Incluso verlo de espalda era un deleite, al menos para mí.

De un momento a otro me acerque tanto, que casi pude percibir su aroma. –Que tal, Peter Kirkland~ -Mi aliento choco contra su cuello, así de cerca estaba.

Pude ver como se erizaba por completo, y su rostro volverse por completo rojo. Se giro de prisa, tanto que creí que terminaría en el suelo- T-Tu de nuevo?! –Retrocedió apenas verme. Yo me acerque.

-Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo, Peter Kirkland

-Que eres? Un acosador? -frunció un poco el ceño

-Claro que no, Peter Kirkland -me acerque de nuevo a él

-Deja de decir mi….espera, como es que…-parecía confundido. Sonreí orgulloso y me cruce de brazos.

-Si mal no recuerdo, dije que la próxima vez sabría tu nombre

-Pervertido –me miro mal y se me dio la espalda, alejándose.

-Che? No lo soy! –fui detrás de él, de nuevo.

-Claro que si, eres un acosador y un pervertido

-No es verdad!

-Si lo eres, no te conozco y no paras de seguirme, te acercas demasiado y además…-se sonrojo de nuevo, no sé en que habrá pensado en ese momento.

-Qué?

-Nada. Olvídalo…y deja de seguirme

-No quiero –frunció el ceño.

-Eres una molestia, lo sabías?

-Ya me lo habían dicho antes

-No, en serio? –uso un tono sarcástico e hizo una mueca de absoluto fastidio. Sonreí.

-De verdad, no sé porque. Yo solo trato de ser amistoso

-Rió con burla- Amistoso? Si no eres más que un pesado

-Claro que no, yo solo soy amistoso~  
-Eres un pesado y un fastidio, no eres amistoso

-A no? Entonces creo que tendré que seguirte con más frecuencia, así me muestras como ser amistoso.

-Noo! Ya déjame en paz!

-Quieres eso de verdad? –me detuve y lo mire. Se detuvo también

-Sí, ya lárgate

-Mentiroso –me miro mal- Realmente no quieres que me vaya

-Porque lo dices –frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos- Como sabes lo que quiero?

-Sencillo, si de verdad te molestara tanto y no quisieras verme, no estarías hablando conmigo en primer lugar. Y si en serio quisieras que me fuera, hubieras seguido caminando, en lugar de detenerte cuando yo lo hice –Se sonrojo hasta las orejas y desvío la mirada. Lucia tan tierno en ese momento. Me acerque de nuevo a él y extendí mi mano- Hola, me llamo Salvatore Vargas –Él me miro como dudando, y luego de un rato, estrecho mi mano.

-Peter Kirkland

Durante algunos meses seguimos viéndonos esporádicamente, en un principio solo eran simples coincidencias. Poco a poco fue tomándome más confianza. Yo seguía haciendo que se pusiera nervioso cada que tenia oportunidad. Sin darnos mucha cuenta cada vez nos veíamos con más frecuencia, los encuentros hasta entonces ocasionales fueron disminuyendo, en lugar de aquello planeábamos las salidas, las cuales eran cada vez más frecuentes. Por las noches yo me escapaba del monasterio para reunirme con él en una vieja cabaña en medio del bosque, más de una ocasión nos quedamos toda la noche conversando. Jamás le conté sobre lo que hacía en el monasterio, no tenia permitido hacerlo, pocas veces él me conto sobre su familia, aunque no parecía muy feliz hablando de ellos. Yo solo una vez le hable sobre mis hermanos y lo que había pasado con ellos. No sé qué expresión tendría en ese entonces, pero él jamás volvió a preguntar por ellos, tampoco yo volví a tocar el tema.

Llego un momento en el que pudimos presumir el conocernos más el uno al otro, que nosotros mismos. Yo comencé a sentir algo por él casi al instante de conocerlo, él por el contrario, no parecía interesarse más que por ser mi amigo, a pesar de los juegos, y el cómo llegaba a acércame, jamás pensé en forzarlo a nada. En más de una ocasión llegue a besarlo pero no era más que un simple roce, él siempre se apartaba, luego yo no insistía, aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo.

Seguimos con aquello un par de meses, nos veíamos cada tercer día sin falta, excepto en una ocasión.

Aquella noche me llamaron antes de que pudiera salir, según no dijeron, había localizado al grupo del mercado, nosotros teníamos que capturarlos. Además, resulto que no solo eran simples ladrones, si no que eran pertenecientes a la orden contraria. Inmediatamente, nos enviaron fuera, no me dieron tiempo de avisar a Peter. Después me disculparía con él, pensé antes de marcharme junto a los demás.

Estuvimos buscando durante horas, hasta que logramos encontrarles, ellos apenas ver nuestras túnicas huyeron, fuimos detrás de ellos, poco a poco les hicimos separarse. Eran cuatro, nosotros tres, pero teníamos guardias cada cierta distancia, fácilmente podríamos capturarles.

Iba persiguiendo a uno de ellos, junto con otros dos de mis compañeros, cuando vi a uno más ir en dirección contraria. Llame a uno de mis compañeros, pero no me escucho, no tuve más remedio que ir tras él solo. Lo perseguí durante un largo rato, era bastante más ágil que yo, me estaba costando bastante el no perderlo. Cuando creí que ya le había perdido definitivamente, entramos en un callejón sin salida, ahí aproveche para darle alcance.

En medio del forcejeo, perdí mi espada, él una daga que llevaba oculta. Pude quitarle la capucha que cubría parte de su rostro, no pude creer lo siguiente que vi. Frente a mi estaba Peter. En medio de mi estupefacción le di oportunidad de soltarse, él me miro con la misma expresión de incredulidad que yo le dirigía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos miramos el uno al otro tratando de comprender lo que teníamos en frente.

A lo lejos pude distinguir las voces de mis compañeros, Peter también los escucho y me miro como esperando que lo detuviera, ni loco haría algo como eso –Vete, yo les distraigo -No se movió ni un centímetro, parecía dudar de mis palabras- No escuchaste? Vete –Por fin me hizo caso y se marcho, le vi alejarse y volví con el resto del grupo. Los siguientes días me pase todo el tiempo pensando en lo sucedido. Peter era mí enemigo, yo tenía el deber de entregarlo o asesinarlo. No sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello.

Días después fui a la cabaña como habitualmente hacíamos, le espere durante horas, hasta creer que definitivamente no iría. Justo estaba por marcharme cuando le vi llegar. Se quedo frente a mí, guardando su distancia, pude notar que estaba más alerta a cualquier movimiento mío que de costumbre, incluso parecía rehuirme. Yo solo sonreí y me acerque a él –Creí que no vendrías -siguió mirándome sin decir nada –Que sucede Peter, tan impresionado te tengo que te has olvidado de cómo hablar~? -Había decidido una cosa, no dejaría que me alejaran de él.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi? -Hablo por fin, pero el tono de su voz era por completo hostil.

-Que quiero? Comerte entero, puedo~? -Se sonrojo como siempre, aproveche aquello para acercarme a él –Tomare eso como un si~ -le atraje hacia mí y le sujete con fuerza, él siguió removiéndose.

-S-Salvatore –trataba de soltarse, yo no lo deje ni un poco.

-Hmm~~? –Me acerque a su rostro como tantas veces había hecho antes, y lamí su labio inferior, besándole luego. Poco a poco fue dejando su forcejeo, le solté y suspiro.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso- Desvío la mirada.

-Pero si hace nada no parecía molestarte~ -Se sonrojo por completo y se alejo, yendo hacia la cabaña. Fui detrás de él.

-Quiero hablar contigo –Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación mirándome fijamente. Me encogí de hombros.

-Es lo que hacemos siempre no?

-No…bueno si, pero…es que es por…-Desvío la mirada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

-Peter, no me interesa –Volvió a mirarme, dudando –Eres mi amigo y eso no va a cambiar

-P-Pero…

-Qué?

-No se supone que lo seamos

-Quien lo dice?

-Pues, tus superiores y los míos

-Que se jodan

-Como se que no vas a traicionarme?

-Jamás lo haría –Me acerque un poco.

-Como puedo confiar en eso? –Se alejo de nuevo.

-Porque yo estoy confiando en ti –Me miro confundido- Piénsalo, como se yo que no serás tú quien me traicione? Estoy confiando en que no lo harás, te pido que hagas tu lo mismo- No parecía para nada convencido con eso- Sabes más tu de mi, que yo de ti. Sabes en donde está el monasterio, yo no tengo ni idea de donde está tu base o lo que sea.

-Podrías averiguarlo

-No quiero hacerlo. Peter, no me interesa saberlo –Desvió la mirada, pensativo- Hagamos como si no supiéramos nada. No hablemos del tema, como si nada hubiera pasado, y sigamos como hasta ahora –Tenía la esperanza de que aceptara, pero no fue así.

-Yo…-me miro de nuevo por un instante y luego desvió la mirada, yendo hacia la puerta-…No lo sé –salió de la cabaña sin decir nada más.

Durante el mes siguiente, estuve yendo a la cabaña noche tras noche, con la esperanza de que Peter volviera. Pero poco a poco aquella esperanza comenzaba a desaparecer. Me pasaba todo el día dando vueltas por el pueblo, con la excusa de estar de guardia. Solamente lo hacía esperando poder verlo, pero jamás lo encontré. Comencé a pensar que quizá estaba evitándome. Aquello hizo que mi esperanza muriera más rápidamente. Había incluso comenzado a hacerme a la idea de que no volvería a verlo. Esa noche, fui de nuevo a la cabaña jurándome que sería la última vez, que si no estaba ahí, volvería al monasterio y me olvidaría de él.

Pero para mi sorpresa él estaba ahí, pude verlo desde antes de llegar a la cabaña siquiera. Llevaba puesto su uniforme y caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía incluso estar nervioso. La escena me pareció de lo más curiosa, lentamente me acerque sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Pude notar cómo se sonrojo al verme, aunque enseguida frunció falsamente el ceño.

-Llegas tarde

-Eh? Lo dice quien me dejo esperando un mes? –Iba a decir algo, pero no le di oportunidad. Antes de que dijera nada, le jale del brazo atrayéndole hacia mí, y tomándole de la nuca, volví a besarlo. Esperaba que me apartara como siempre, pero en lugar de ello comenzó a corresponderme. Aquello me sorprendió bastante.

Le atraje más, rodeándole por la cintura con un brazo, él me abrazo por el cuello. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más intenso, le empuje hacia adentro de la cabaña sin querer separarme de él. Aunque la falta de aire hizo que al final termináramos separándonos, ambos respirando de forma agitada. Peter tenía las mejillas por completo rojas y los labios un tanto hinchados. Le atraje de nuevo y volví a besarlo -Te extrañe.

Suspiro y me abrazo con más fuerza, besándome de vuelta –También te extrañe -Sonrío un poco y me beso de nuevo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos sentíamos la necesidad de estar más cerca del otro, de un momento a otro su uniforme término en el suelo junto con el mío. Yo cada vez sentía que necesitaba a Peter mas y mas, el sabor de su piel era como una droga para mí, no podía dejar de besarlo ni de acariciarlo, me había obsesionado por completo con Peter. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo, a todo él. Sus suspiros comenzaban a volverme loco, pero no era suficiente para mí, le haría gritar mi nombre.


End file.
